


Hot Time, Summer At The Burrow.

by Fidelius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred & George are 13. Charlie is 18. So...yeah, Incest, M/M, Twincest, Underage - Freeform, degnoming is a dangerous business, flying gnomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidelius/pseuds/Fidelius
Summary: He’s only been watching for a moment, less than that really when George looks at him over his shoulder and smirks, “either come in and help-.”“Or get out and shut the door,” Fred’s voice is huskier than George’s and Charlie can’t just walk out the door as if nothing is happening right there in front of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



> Blame this on [Mysenia’s ask on tumblr](http://capsforeskin.tumblr.com/post/159413565947/ohhhh-my-gosh-the-weasley-twins-were-my-favourite). That is where this started. 
> 
> As always, giant big ass thanks to [MoMoMomma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma) for making sure this was fit for reading.

It’s hot upstairs, the cooling charms that have been placed on all the bedrooms don’t extend out into the hall and stairways. It’s quiet too, even the ghoul in the attic is silent for once. The oppressive late July heat too much even for it.

Charlie isn’t surprised that there’s no sound coming from behind the door in front of him either. Fred and George figured out silencing charms less than an hour after receiving their wands. In all fairness, they _should_ have gotten a warning from the Ministry for underage magic outside of Hogwarts but in a family the size of theirs...well, the government wasn’t really paying attention unless something _big_ happened. Charlie knew that their parents didn’t care that Fred and George had up silencing charms because, frankly, they were loud. The lack of explosion sounds from their room made Molly sleep better at night, and that, more than anything else, was worth a bit of overlooked underage magic.

A low grunt followed by a high pitched snicker floats in the hall window and reminds Charlie that he’s not supposed to just stand outside Fred and George’s door. He’s supposed to open it and tell them that Mum wants them outside helping to degnome the garden. Another grunt, this time followed by a mumbled curse, sounds outside as Charlie turns the knob of his brothers’ door and lets himself into their room.

Their room is usually a bit of a mess, and today is no exception. Charlie isn’t looking at the mess though. Not when on the beds across from the door are full of two naked teenage boys, their bodies muscular from a year spent practicing Quidditch. He’d seen them in the locker room before and after games but never like they are right that moment. Their cocks, still growing but clearly big for their age, hard as they sit facing each other. Their hands working slowly in the same rhythm.

They look beautiful like that. Desire and need on their faces as they encourage each other with softly spoken encouragements.

He wants to stop them. Wants to cross the small room and ask them how long they’ve been doing this together. He wants to pull their hands away from their perfect cocks and replace them with his own.

He’s only been watching for a moment, less than that really when George looks at him over his shoulder and smirks, “either come in and help-.”

“Or get out and shut the door,” Fred’s voice is huskier than George’s and Charlie can’t just walk out the door as if nothing is happening right there in front of him.

Instead of doing what he knows in his heart is the right thing, Charlie closes the door and moves forward.

“I want.” He licks his lips, his eyes darting between his brothers as they resume stroking themselves.

“You want?” Fred prompts as he spreads his legs further in what is a clear invitation for Charlie to come closer.

Charlie nods once, his hands balling tight against this thighs as his cock thickens in his jeans. “I want to help.”

His brothers turn to face him then, their bodies now on full display. It’s George who grins at him, slow and tempting, before calling him over.

“Come here then.”

Charlie can’t ignore that. Not even when Mum is in the kitchen arguing with Ginny about how she’s not old enough yet for Hogwarts. Not when Ron is almost directly under them in the garden fighting with gnomes that have made the place their home. He knows he should ignore it. He knows he should tell them that they can do this _later_. He knows, but still, the words are barely out of his little brother’s mouth before he is there between their beds, his fingers already reaching down to touch them both.

And Fred and George, his favorites even when he pretends he doesn’t have favorites, let him touch them.

Their cocks fit perfectly in his hands and his mouth starts to water. He wants to taste them both. Wants them to stand up and let him mouth at both of their slits.

“Whatcha think, Fred? Should we let him?”

Charlie didn’t realize he’d spoken out loud. He’d had no idea that his thoughts were flooding from his mouth, his desires on full display for the young men on either side of him.

“I do believe we should, George,” the words are spoken as Fred gets to his feet. His cock slipping free of Charlie’s grip as he moves.

Charlie watches, cock growing harder with each passing second, as George gets to his feet as well. Then they’re there, in front of him, their foreskin pulling back and exposing their wet slits as they stroke themselves.

“Well? They aren’t going-.”

“To suck themselves.”

Charlie isn’t thinking about anything besides how good they’re going to taste and he drops to his knees and nuzzles the juncture of George’s thigh and groin. It’s musky, like everything else in the July heat, and Charlie loves it.

Sitting back on his heels he reaches up again and touches them at the same time. His hands, big even for a man his size, are rough with calluses from years of quidditch and working with the magical creatures Professor Kettleburn brought to class. He likes the way their skin, still mostly unscarred despite their pension for creating havoc, feels under his palms. Moving slowly he traces their hips with his fingertips as his palms caress their upper thighs.

“Can I?” He asks softly, he can’t help but keep his voice down despite the silencing charms that are in place. Somehow he knows that if he is too loud that whatever spell they’re all under will be broken.

“Yeah.”

The affirmation comes from either side of him and he can’t help but smile a bit at that as he leans in and kisses the tip of first one cock before placing a twin on the other.

Slowly he kisses back and forth between them. Their precome flowing a bit more quickly now than it was when it was just the two of them touching themselves. It’s slick on his lips and cheeks and Charlie loves it. He wants more of it and instead of begging he opens his mouth wider and tugs at their thighs until their cock heads are touching.

He feels a hand in his hair, _Fred’s _he thinks absently, and one of them hisses as his mouth closes around their exposed glans.__

__He’s always loved this. Loved taking his partners into his mouth and swallowing their slick and then their come. He loves the feeling of his lips stretching and his throat fighting against the invasion of something that is just this side of too big. It’s better, though, in that moment than it ever has been before. He knows it’s because the cocks teasing with his lips and tongue belong to his beloved little brothers. The twins he’s cared for as a small boy. The troublemakers he’d admonished while mentally cheering them on at Hogwarts. Their thick bodies and quick humor so much like his own. He’d loved them from the first time he’d laid eyes on them and nothing had changed from that moment until the present._ _

__Looking up, he watches their faces as he moves his hands from their hips to their cocks. He can’t fit them both in his mouth but he can stroke them while lapping at their heads where they touch._ _

__“Fuck! Don’t -.”_ _

__“Stop, Charlie!”_ _

__Following their command as their fingers weave together in his hair, Charlie licks, kisses, and sucks as he strokes them. He wants to make them feel good, his baby brothers. Wants to bring them right to the edge and then push them over so he can taste them._ _

__It doesn’t take long, despite however long they’ve been playing this game with each other, Charlie knows that they aren’t yet used to someone else touching them._ _

__He’s only stroked them a few dozen times before their come hits his lips. Hot jets shoot into his mouth and explode on his cheeks and he just sits, pulls his face back a bit, and lets it happen. His hands still stroking them, though gentler now than even seconds before. He wants them to feel good, after all._ _

__He keeps his mouth open until no more come can be coaxed from them, their lightly furred balls tight after being emptied so thoroughly. His hands keep up their light strokes until his brothers' whimper in unison from oversensitivity._ _

__Charlie leans in and presses a kiss against each of their stomachs before climbing to his feet._ _

__“That was-.”_ _

__“Unexpected.”_ _

__Charlie feels the come on his face cooling as he grins at them, “didn’t expect me to call your bluff?”_ _

__They grin at him in unison but it’s George who replies, “not really, no.”_ _

__Charlie grins even wider at that. He’s glad he did just that. And he knows they are too._ _

__“What’d you come up here for?” George asks as Fred grabs his wand out and mumbles _aquamenti_ , causing water to sprout from the tip onto a shirt grabbed off his bed._ _

__“Oh! Mum wanted us to help Ron degnome the garden,” Charlie glances at the clock on the end table between their beds. It hasn’t even been ten minutes since she sent him upstairs._ _

__“We really should get down there before she comes looking to see what’s taking me so long.”_ _

__“But we didn’t-”_ _

__Charlie cuts Fred off as he accepts the wet shirt from him, “It’s okay. You can take care of me later.”_ _

__Fred and George look at each other and then turn their smiling faces towards him, “yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Charlie nods as he wipes the last of their come from his face. “Now come on. We’ve gotta go help Ron.”_ _

__He lets them groan and gripe as they slip back into their clothing. Just as they’re about to open their door he steps close and wraps his arms around their shoulders, “Come on, it’ll be fun. Whoever tosses the most gnomes gets to suck me first.”_ _

__Before they can respond he pushes past them, opens the door, and heads out into the hall._ _

__Through the open window, he can hear Ron cursing the gnomes that as they fight his attempts to send them flying. From the kitchen, he can hear Ginny pleading for Mum to let her attend Hogwarts a year early because she ‘doesn’t wanna be alone at home all year”._ _

__Fred and George are scrambling behind him in an attempt to beat each other to the garden and get started on the gnome tossing competition and Charlie can’t help but laugh at how everything has changed while staying almost exactly as it was before._ _

__He’s got his whole life before him and decisions to make about where he wants to spend his time come September. The preserve in Romania or a club quidditch team in England...he has a few other options as well. As he walks through the kitchen, his little brothers jetting past him to get to the garden he can’t help but think that his life come September can wait for a few nights. After all, he has two beautiful young men to think about and attend to and a garden to degnome._ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna be buds, I can be found [here on tumblr](http://capsforeskin.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you want to scream with me about Harry Potter characters or whatever [ click here. It's a link directly to my ask!](http://capsforeskin.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
